Why Is Love So Hard To Find?
by dedenikki7
Summary: Nineteen year old Alexa Stockholm entered a contest for Jesse McCartney fan club members only and won. But what happens when Katie Cassidy, Jesse's GF, finds out that Jesse is in love with Alexa? Rated T for language and mild scences.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Usual Day

_This is another story I'm starting. It's very different from any other story I've written so I hope you like it!_

**Why Is Love So Hard To Find?**

**Bydedenikki12131415**

_**Chapter One- The Usual Day**_

Alexa's POV

_Friday, June 7 2007 9:00 am _

"Beep! Beep!" My always beeping alarm clock went off, as usual. I groggily reached over and turn it off. I sat straight up and the first thing I heard was, "Mom!! Look, the monsters awake!!" My bratty ten year old brother yelled as he passed by my room for the sixth time and I'm not surprised he tripped and fell on the sixth time. I started to giggle at that even though he gets on my nerves, I still love him." Get away from my room, Kendall!!" I yelled at him. He ran away down stairs and I smirked. I got up and walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

Two Minutes Later

I walked over to my walk-in closet and pulled out plain light blue tank top and pair of Capris. I also pick out my favorite pair of Converse tennis shoes. I walked over and closed the door to change into my clothes for the day.

Two More Minutes Later

I opened the door walked down stairs and into the kitchen, which is where I find my mother, who was cooking breakfast, my dad, who was asleep on the kitchen counter, and Kendall, who was running around me in circles which I admit was annoying. I walked over to where my mom was, reached around her and grabbed an apple. Before I took even a nibble out of my apple, my mom said," Brianna called you. She said to meet her outside her house almost as soon as you wake up. She said it's very important." I dropped my apple and ran out the door yelling, "Thanks Mom!!" She smiled, Kendall frowned, and Dad woke up saying, "Where's my orange juice!!" My Mom's smile turned to a frustrated frown. Kendall started laughing.

I was half way to Brianna's house when I saw limo pass by. The windows on the limo were half way down and I could see someone with blonde hair whoosh by. The limo reached the end of the road, at the stop sign, and then turned left. "Wow. That was weird." I continued to Brianna's house in my Jeep. Listen, before I go on any longer, I think it'd be best if I introduce you to everyone, huh?

First off, my name's Alexandria Victoria Stockholm, but of course you can call me Alexa. I'm nineteen going -on twenty. I have a brother named Kendall Ross Stockholm and a sister Matilda Charlene Stockholm. Kendall is ten years old and very hyper and is in the sixth grade. I know what you're thinking. Why on Earth is Kendall in the sixth grade?! Kendall is a very smart boy and my mom and dad made him skip a grade, forth to be exact. Matilda or Milly is my oldest sibling by a year. Milly's not exactly a smart person like Kendall but is in her own way. Milly has a boyfriend who loves Kendall and Milly duh!but hates me! Kidding, he doesn't hate me! We just don't get along that often. I don't see how The Greg Raposo could hate anyone. His name is Gregory Frank Raposo. I have no idea how Milly met him but all that matters is that she loves him, right? Well, I should've said this earlier but I figured that since I told you our names, you'd be able to figure this out but I decided I'll tell you anyway. Our heritage is half Irish, Hispanic, Italian, and Swedish. Milly was born in Stockholm, Sweden. Kendall in New York City and I was born in Barcelona, Italy.

Pretty weird, huh? Well anyway, Milly's basically a prep in college. Kendall's a skater and I'm just normal. As I pulled up in front of Brianna's, I started to smile. I knew she had to have good news on something. I got out the car and headed for the door. I knocked twice.

"Heyyyyy!" My weird friend, Juliana King greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi! What's up?!" I said back and hugged her. "Nothin much really, it's just that Bri wanted to talk to ya bout that contest you entered last month." Juliana was a very country type gal.

"She's in the back, case you wanted to know." Another friend, Susan or Suzie McCarthy told me. "K." I replied softly.

I turned a few corners till I saw Brianna sitting at her computer. "Hey Bri, whatcha doin there?" I asked her. She turned around in her chair and smiled up at me, "Lexa, you remember that contest we entered about a month ago?" "Yeah, and?" "Well, we've gotten a response." "Really? From who?" "The one and only himself, Jesse McCartney." Whoa, I stood there as if lightening struck me dumbfounded. This definitely was not my usual day.

_Hoped you liked Chapter One!! See you soon, la8erz!! _


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Jesse McCartney

_Sorry it took so long. My stupid computer crashed on me. Here's the second chapter. _

_Hope you like it!_

_Why Is Love So Hard To Find?_

_By ~ dedenikki12131415_

Chapter Two – Meeting Jesse McCartney

Alexa's POV

Friday, June 7, 2007 – 9:30 a.m.

"Oh…….My……..GOD!! He replied back?" I asked Brianna like I wasn't even sure my self. "Yep. It said: "Love, Jesse" at the bottom" she nodded her head like she was so sure. "How could you be so sure?" I asked her with a side-ways glance. "Like I said before. The letter he sent said:

_2923 Sunset Blvd._

_Los Angeles, CA._

_June 7, 2007_

_Alexa,_

_I've chosen you to be my contest winner. The prizes are: four backstage passes and VIP tickets, a date with me (bring one extra friend), and last but not least, an autographed picture and t-shirt and a small kiss on the cheek. Hope to see you soon and I'm on my way to visit you in Chicago!_

_Love, _

_Jesse_

See? What I tell ya? He signed it "Love, Jesse" Brianna smiled from ear to ear. "He said that I will get a kiss. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Well, who wouldn't? The Jesse McCartney said he will give me, out of all the people who entered the contest, a kiss on the cheek! How awesome is that?!

"Yeah, but he said on the cheek not the lips. Calm down." Suzie emerged from the door way. "You heard that?" "Well, yeah. Me and Julie both." Suzie smirked. "How old is he anyways?" Julie asked. "20." Both me and Brianna said. "Wow. Looks like I smell fan girls who are obsessed with McCartney." Julie frowned. Julie never really liked Jesse because she had gone to this Dream Street concert and she walked up to him and asked him for a hugged and he completely ignored her. So ever since then, Julie's never liked him as much as she used to. Right then my cell phone started to play my favorite song: Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney, of course. I read the caller's number and realized it was Mom. "Hello?" I answered.

"We got to go shopping with Milly for her 21st birthday party." Her mother replied.

"So…you want me to come home, now?" I asked her, a begging tone in my voice to convince her not to let me go.

"Yes, now hurry up because we're leavin' in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah mom, later."

"Bye."

Click.

"Who was it?" Suzie asked while flipping through an old DS mag.

"Mom. Gals, I gotta go because we're going shopping the spoiled princesses' b-day."

"Okay, bye!" "Byeeeeeee!!!!" "Later." "Bye you guys." I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.

_Meanwhile ~ With Jesse and Katie Cassidy_

Regular POV

Friday, June 7, 2007 10:50 a.m./Hilton Plaza Hotel, Chicago, Illinois/Forth Floor, Room 478

"Jesse? You look like someone had just slapped you or something. You okay?" a concerned girlfriend asked Jesse. He was staring blankly at the TV screen. "Oh, huh? I'm fine, just thinkin' is all. Why?" Jesse turned to face her. She shook her head saying, "No reason, you just looked……I don't know. So mind tellin' me what you were thinkin' about?" Katie brushed her fingers against his arm. "Isn't it obvious? I was thinkin' about you of course." "Aww! You're so sweet." Katie laid her head on his shoulder and was soon sound asleep. Even though Jesse lied to her, she didn't seem to notice. Jesse peeped around at Katie to check and make sure she was truly asleep.

He started to dig around in his pants pocket for something. He pulled out a picture of Alexa, his contest winner. "Wow. She's beautiful." Jesse whispered to himself. "What is it, babe?" Katie raised her head. "Oh shit!" Jesse whispered harshly and quickly put the picture away. "Nothing. Just watching you sleep." "Oh. Come to bed with me, please?" "But Katie, we **just** got up." Jesse complained. "But I want to alone with you"

"We **are** alone." Jesse hopped up from the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Katie walked into the room. "Anything that's editable." Jesse searched around in the refrigerator. Katie giggled and put her arms round Jesse's waist. "Not now. I've gotta eat somethin' so then I can be ready and fully charged when I meet the contest winner. Okay? Not deranged, starving, and drained." Jesse smiled at the thought of meeting Alexa and pushed Katie's arms away. "Okay. But tonight, there's no escaping it, got it?" Katie put her index finger in his face and then down to his lips. He slowly nodded. "Good!" Katie smiled and headed back to the living room and Jesse returned to his hunt for some food.

_Later that day ~ Time for the Meet & Greet!_

Alexa's POV

Friday, June 7, 2007 2:30 p.m. / Springfield National Park, Springfield, Illinois

"Mom, I'm leavin'!!!"

"Okay, just be back before 7 o' clock!"

"Alright, bye!!"

"Bye!"

"Brianna?" "Yeah, Mrs. McCartney?" "Shut up!!" "Okay, I'll listen" "Do you think he'll like me?" "I dunno know, why don't you ask 'em?" I turned towards Brianna and furrowed my eyebrows as if to say "Huh?" We got out Brianna convertible bright red car and headed towards Jesse. He had his back turned the other way. I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled happily as he turned and smiled too.

Jesse's POV

Wow. She was even more beautiful in person only shorter than me. Alexa had semi long brown hair that stopped in mid back. Her hair had red and blue streaks dyed in it. Her eyes were a bright hazelnut color and they were almost green in the bright sunlight. She was wearing an off- the- shoulder green blouse and a mini blue jean skirt. In other words, she looked plain awesome. I knew right that moment that I knew I had chosen the right girl.


End file.
